fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Busted/Transcript
= Act 1 'Scene 1: Kitchen / Dining Room' MR. HERRIMAN: No, no, no, Miss Frances. You are to towel-dry all the flatware so as to avoid unseemly spots. holds the silverware with her and walks out of the kitchen. Eduardo, Coco and Wilt are sitting on the table. MR. HERRIMAN: Oh, watch your spoon placement, Miss Frances. A yogurt spoon is quite different than a cereal spoon. her a sign Remember, “Utensils are essential.” rolls her eyes. MR. HERRIMAN: Ah, that’s what I like to see, rules being properly followed and executed. Ah, yes. Coco and Wilt are chewing on cereals. Another sign is shown “Chew, chew, chew. It’s good for you.” Very good, Master Wilt, Master Eduardo, Miss Coco, Master Bl-- is not in his seat Where is Master Blooregard? Wilt, and Coco look at each other No, no, no. Don't speak. I know your mouths are full and you do not wish to break the rule of "No talking while eating", but Master Blooregard knows full well that breakfast is only served until 9 AM on the dot. And it is now precisely 8:43 AM. Where is-- 'Scene 2: Bloo’s Room' scene changes to Bloo's room when Mr. Herriman walks in. MR. HERRIMAN: --Master Blooregard?! BLOO: up What? MR. HERRIMAN: You are almost late for breakfast. BLOO: Huh? MR. HERRIMAN: Get up and get dressed. gets out of bed. BLOO: Done. stomach starts grumbling Oh, man, I really gotta-- MR. HERRIMAN: Master Blooregard! BLOO: Sorry, Mr. H, but I ain’t got time to chitchat. I really got to-- MR. HERRIMAN: Make your bed. BLOO: What? stops and looks at his bottom bunk, all messed up. BLOO: Well, yeah. That’s all well and good. I was gonna after I-- MR. HERRIMAN: No “gonna after.” to his room Now. moans, goes back in his bedroom and fixes his bed. MR. HERRIMAN: Fold and tuck, Master Blooregard. Fold and tuck. bed is now fixed Very good. sighs, then his stomach growls again and runs in the hall. BLOO: Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go. bumps into Mr. Herriman. MR. HERRIMAN: Master Blooregard? BLOO: What?! was a smelly breath from Bloo that Mr. Herriman smelled from his nose. MR. HERRIMAN: his hand in the air Uh, I was going to say no running in the halls, but for the sake of all that is decent, please brush your teeth. BLOO: while his breath comes out of his mouth What? Why, can’t it wait? MR. HERRIMAN: coughing No. 'Scene 3: Bathroom' BLOO: talking while Mr. Herriman pushes him to the front of the sink Listen, Mr. Herriman. I’m all for the clean-the-teeth thing, but I really gotta-- MR. HERRIMAN: Bloo a toothbrush and toothpaste Brush. squeezes from the top of the tube From the bottom, Master Blooregard. lowers his stubby hand to the bottom of the tube, and he squeezes out almost half the tube Pea-sized, please. BLOO: Don’t say “pee”, please. a little bit of the tube and brushes his teeth MR. HERRIMAN: That’s it. Brush the decay away. he’s all finished brushing his teeth, Bloo turns on the faucet to rinse his mouth and spit. BLOO: There you go. All sparkly clean Herriman out and goes back in the bathroom Now if you’ll excuse me, sir, I really have to-- MR. HERRIMAN: Master Blooregard? BLOO: I’m sorry for the pushing, but I really gotta-- MR. HERRIMAN: offscreen Put the cap back on the toothpaste. BLOO: to the sink with surprise that he was right, so he screamed and hurried to screw it back on There. Now, please, a little privacy, please? the door and lifts the toilet seat up Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go. with relief as he pulls up mountains of toilet paper from the roll Man. At least he doesn’t have any rules about this. MR. HERRIMAN: outside Master Blooregard? BLOO: shocked No way. MR. HERRIMAN: May I remind you that at Foster's, we use only two squares for each release? BLOO: from inside the bathroom What is wrong with you?! sighs Fine. heard inside, Bloo rolls back what ever extra toilet paper he was about to rip, Mr. Herriman used his animal ears to listen, as he heard pull one…two…three. MR. HERRIMAN: Ah, ah, ah. BLOO: grumbles Darn rabbit ears. MR. HERRIMAN: Master Blooregard! BLOO: on the faucet What now? MR. HERRIMAN: Please wash your hands. the door and he walks in to actually find him washing his hands…but again, he was doing it all wrong BLOO: What do you think I’m doing in here, Mr. Two Squares? MR. HERRIMAN: Bloo ''No, Master Blooregard. We do not whittle the soap away under the water. ''pulls his white gloves off his bunny paws and goes through each step. ''We wet... lather... and rinse. ''a towel and dries his paws ''Now let me see you do it. '''BLOO': so ''Wet... lather... and rinse. '''MR. HERRIMAN': Just think of all the precious layers of soap that previously were so callously washed away but are now properly utilized, thanks to my system. Bloo a towel to dry his hands BLOO: Oh, yeah. MR. HERRIMAN: You see, Master Blooregard, here at Foster’s, I enforce the adage, sign on the wall is shown “Conservation takes concentration.” BLOO: Um, Mr. Herriman? MR. HERRIMAN: Yes? BLOO: Can I go get breakfast? MR. HERRIMAN: Certainly. that, Bloo runs off Ah! No running in the halls. Scene 4: Dining Room / Kitchen he soon arrived at the dining hall, Bloo grabs some cereal with a glass of orange juice, he chooses a seat at the table. Now Bloo sits down, only pours a little bit of cereal and milk into a bowl that’s flowing. He just lifts up the bowl to his mouth and eats half of his food down when… MR. HERRIMAN: Master Blooregard! In this home, we do not just guzzle down our morning nourishment like some common animal. Herriman hands Bloo a spoon. So, Bloo just went with it and spooned his cereal to eat it, but the madness wouldn't end for him. When Bloo leaned over the edge of the table, Mr. Herriman pointed out not to leave elbows on the table. When he wanted to laugh with the other friends, Mr. Herriman snuck up on him and closed his food-full mouth, and handed him a napkin to wipe his mouth of slobber. And when Bloo continued to lean over, Mr. Herriman would push his chair in to get him closer. At some point, Herriman thought Bloo was slouching too much, so he suddenly adjusted the him into a more up-right position. It still wasn't over when he was finished eating when Bloo just left hopped down from his chair, and of course, Mr. Herriman points to the dish, so Bloo reluctantly went and grabbed his own dishes, but then Mr. Herriman points when he basically signaled Bloo to push in his chair. So, with a roll of his eyes, he pushes his own chair in the table. Bloo only remained on the edge with anger, as he carried his dishes in his stubby arms. Soon, he reaches to the kitchen and the kitchen sink, but when Bloo only tossed his dishes into the sink, he was once again stopped by Mr. Herriman who brings in sponge and started scrubbing with the abrasive side. He flips the sponge over to the right side to make Bloo clean the dishes. About a minute later, Bloo finally finished washing, and just when he was about to exit the kitchen… MR. HERRIMAN: Bloo one more time Master Blooregard! BLOO: his sanity What, what, WHAT?! What is with you and all these crazy rules?! Why are you picking on me? I don’t see anybody else following all this hairbrained madness. MR. HERRIMAN: while showing him the other friends doing their duties Oh no? the other friends who were doing their duty in the dining hall. They were chewing with their mouths closed, pushing their chairs in and even taking their dishes to the kitchen, too. BLOO: it Fine MR. HERRIMAN: Now listen closely, Master Blooregard. I know the Madame set up a a special situation for you-- a deal, if you will-- which for me means you’ve broken one rule to begin with. So I’m watching you, and if you do not toe the line, I have ways to persuade the Madame to change her mind. Now if you’ll please excuse me, Master Bloo, I have a very important matter to attend to. stands there in awkward silence after Mr. Herriman left. Scene 5: Bathroom MR. HERRIMAN: knocks Two squares, Miss Frances. FRANKIE: inside the bathroom I’m not even doing that. MR. HERRIMAN: Well, then may I come in? FRANKIE: What? Oh, fine. that, he opens the bathroom door, and Frankie was only relaxing on the edge of the bath tub with a robe on and her hair up in a towel. MR. HERRIMAN: I must show you something. FRANKIE: Down there? MR. HERRIMAN: over to look in the toilet Yes. No, closer. No, closer. See? FRANKIE: I don’t think I want to MR. HERRIMAN: and Frankie lean over and he just referred to something that was apparently close to the toilet. The toilet paper. FRANKIE: What about it? MR. HERRIMAN: It’s going under. FRANKIE: So? MR. HERRIMAN: Everyone knows that the rule for toilet paper if for it to go over. FRANKIE: annoyed Oh, brother. MR. HERRIMAN: Please turn it around. FRANKIE: You’re kidding. MR. HERRIMAN: Turn. removes the toilet paper from its little holder. Ah, ah, ah! Insert the peg from the left first. does so the right way as she glares at him Now, I want you to tend to every bathroom in the house and write this dreadful atrocity. leaves FRANKIE: Mr. Herriman Every bathroom? MR. HERRIMAN: Ohh, why must I repeat myself? Yes, every bathroom. Now see to it. he leaves, Frankie turns around and growls Scene 6: Foster's Foyer / Herriman's Office Herriman hops downstairs and Bloo stands in the foyer just standing like a statue. MR. HERRIMAN: Master Blooregard! There is a rule about standing-- Oh. No, there isn’t. Very well. Carry on. to his office. But that was also when the front doors open for Mac to enter MAC: Hey, Bloo. Bloo? walks up to Bloo and waves his hand right in front of his straight face, but he still didn't move. That was also when Wilt, Coco and Eduardo walked in, too, but still nothing happened. They all sat in the awkward silence for many seconds until… EDUARDO: and begs AZUL! Bloo to move Speak to me! Do something! PLEASE!!! BLOO: mumbles Mi'm mot moving. MAC: What? BLOO: repeats Mi'm mot moving. EDUARDO: Yo no comprende. [Grammatical error: The correct Spanish translation for "I don't understand" is "No comprendo".] MAC: I think he said he’s not moving. Bloo Is that right? nodded Why? BLOO: mumbles Merriman. MAC: “Merry men”? BLOO: Mo, Merriman. EDUARDO: “Scary men”? his eyes in fear WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! BLOO: mumbles Merriman. COCO: “Coco”? BLOO: so angry Mo!!! Merri-- finally had enough, so he decides to speak normal but angry as the screen zooms in his mouth Herriman, Herriman, Herriman! He’s been on my case all morning, harping on all the rules I seem to be breaking, and said that if I don’t start following them, he's gonna boot my blue butt to the curb! Man, oh, man, is this guy uptight! Is anyone else around here aware of his insane two-square rule?! I’ve never heard of anything so-- Bloo flails his arms up, and for the first time in a while, his actions accidentally knocked the podium that held Madame Foster's glass bust, and now, the bust was swaying back and fourth. And there was no hope for him now when he tries to catch it, and it only fell and shattered before him. MAC, WILT, EDUARDO AND COCO: the bust fall Oh!! Whoa!! Nooo!! MR. HERRIMAN: what happened What, what, what? out of his office and sees what’s all the hubbub I heard a crash. others were hiding the broken bust by standing around it, and they all also pointed in one direction…except for Coco, who pointed in the opposite direction. But luckily, Mr. Herriman bought it and hopped off. MAC, WILT, EDUARDO AND COCO: Bloo in unison Oooooooohhhhhh!!! You are so busted! BLOO: What happened? EDUARDO: It’s Madame Foster. BLOO: What? MAC: You busted her bust. BLOO: What? WILT: Herriman’s prized possession. BLOO: What? COCO: Coco coco coco co. WILT: She’s right. Herriman’s totally gonna kill you. BLOO: I don’t believe this. I was in the clear, man. I was gonna stand here perfectly still all day. I wouldn’t have broken anything. Then you guys come along with all your no comprendo and “I don’t understand”. Make me move and knock over stuff, and then what do you do? You turn on me. That stinks! Thanks a lot, guys. WILT: asks How about I say I did it? BLOO: It’s okay, guys. Forget it. It was me, all me, not you, and I’m not letting any of you take the blame. It’s okay, that’s it, I’m going. I’m packing up, a bindle I’m heading out, I’m making history. MAC: Bloo from leaving Hold on there, Hobo Joe. Maybe we can do something. COCO: Co coco. MAC: Fix it? How? jabbers something long and then Eduardo and Wilt gasp at that plan. EDUARDO: Coco es loco. BLOO: away the bindle No, she’s right. Don’t you see? Busting this bust is gonna get me as busted as anyone can get busted. So anything bad I do from now on is nothing, and if I have to break some rules so I can fix what I busted, maybe, just maybe, I won’t end up getting busted at all. Come on, time for plan “a”--fix it. Act 2 'Scene 7: Bathroom' Herriman had started a crusade for whatever could have caused the crash, and he soon thought he knew who did it when he came across Frankie, who was tending to the bathrooms with a cart of hundreds of rolls of toilet paper. MR. HERRIMAN: I heard a crash. Did you break something? FRANKIE: No. I've been in the bathrooms fixing the toilet paper like you asked. MR. HERRIMAN: Perhaps you broke the toilet paper 'a roll and closely examines it' '''FRANKIE: shocked What?! MR. HERRIMAN: Yes, this one DOES look rather dimpled. FRANKIE: Maybe someone broke something somewhere else. MR. HERRIMAN: Yes, yes, and they are NOT going to get away with it the roll back and goes hopping off on his search Bloo had gone to the nearest bathroom to find any tube of toothpaste; their plan was obviously to use the paste as some kind of glue to piece the bust back the together. But as they disrespected the rule of only using a little toothpaste and squeezing from the top of the tube, poor Eduardo couldn't take it as he suddenly fainted. a while later, when numerous shriveled and empty tubes pf toothpaste were all over the floor, as well as blotches of paste, they started to notice their mess. then Bloo remembered Frankie's toilet paper cart, and they figured she wouldn't mind if they 'borrowed' a few rolls. So they secretly stole a bunch of rolls and brought them back down to the foyer. Eduardo once again fainted when they used more then two pieces. they had cleaned up most of the paste, and Mac thought they'd have a laugh. MAC: Hey, Wilt. Why'd the toilet paper roll down the hill? WILT: Why? MAC: To get to the BOTTOM! to his backside, and the others couldn't help but let out a good laugh. Bloo wasn't laughing. BLOO: angry Hardy har-will you guys focus?! was when they suddenly heard the approaching sound of Mr. Herriman's big rabbit feet, so they all quickly hid around a corner the old rabbit didn't really see the tubes everywhere, so he accidentally slipped on a tube, and literally slid all the way into the dining hall. MR. HERRIMAN: Ms. Francis! Toothpaste disaster in the foyer! grunted as she left her cart, and headed for the foyer with the cleaning essentials, where Mr. Herriman was also waiting for her. MR. HERRIMAN: Ah, Ms. Francis. Finally. I assume you have brought cold water, when you need hot water to properly dissolve the toothpaste. So, let me just make sure you- a glove from his hand and dips it in the water. He burns himself my word! That's hot! Very good. Very good, indeed, Miss Francis. But I also see you've neglected to bring a- notices Frankie holding a scrubber scrubber. Oh, but when you clean, will you be sure to scrub in-? FRANKIE: Circles. MR. HERRIMAN: Well, you seem to have everything in order for once. Now, I must return to my search for the cause of that crash. Oh, and continue on with your toilet paper duties when you are finished here, Ms, Francis. MR. HERRIMAN: Well, Ms. Francis, rules are rules. Clean it up. FRANKIE: Rules, schmules! I'M GONNA CLEAN YOU UP, YOU CRAZY RABBIT!!!! COME BACK HERE, AND I'LL CLEAN YOUR CLOCK!!!!!! MR. HERRIMAN: Ahh! Please, Ms. Francis! You know the rules! No running in the house! Category:Episode transcripts